Bicycles have long been a popular means of transportation for children and adults. Younger children although not old enough to ride are also very fascinated by bikes and while small toy-like plastic versions have been around they do not truly resemble a typical bicycle since they do not have the various moving parts such as moving wheels, pedals, brakes, sprockets, belts etc. so that the toy bicycle truly simulates a bicycle they see their brothers, sisters and friends riding down the street. Thus, there has long been a need for an essentially true-scale model of a bicycle so that one not old enough to ride can pretend and play with a bicycle very much like his older brother and sister. The toy bike must be capable of being operated by ones finger to pedal the bicycle, apply brakes to the front or rear wheels, do "wheelies" which consists of pulling the front wheel of the ground and riding on the rear wheel and other tricks and movements one can do on a full-sized bicycle.